


Just close your eyes

by ok960208



Category: Assassin's Creed, Assassin's Creed Syndicate - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Assassin's Creed: Syndicate, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Slash, some blood, some violence, spoilers for the whole game
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:08:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22626109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ok960208/pseuds/ok960208
Summary: 하지만 칼날은 그의 몸을 꿰뚫지 않았다. 제이콥의 얼굴은 자신의 약점 때문에 혐오와 고통으로 엉망으로 구겨져 있었다. 제이콥은 로스의 엉덩이 위에 다리를 벌리고 걸터앉아 있었는데, 언젠가 한번 취해봤던 자세이긴 했지만 이 순간에는 조금 달랐다. 그는 느릿하게 눈을 감고, 로스의 가슴에 머리를 떨어뜨렸다. 암살검은 그의 팔 보호대로 다시 빨려 들어갔다.“못 하겠어.”
Relationships: Jacob Frye/Maxwell Roth, Rothfrye - Relationship, 로스프라이
Kudos: 7





	Just close your eyes

**Author's Note:**

> 원문은 Snowingiron 작가님의 Just close your eyes입니다. 이 글은 원저작자의 허락 하에 번역되었습니다. 번역 허락 감사합니다!  
> 원문 링크: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5433746

양 팔이 무력하게 휘청거리고 피는 로스의 머릿속으로 내달리고 있었다. 발목에 감긴 밧줄만이 그를 허공에 붙들고 있었고 그는 빈 책장처럼 공허한 표정으로 서있는 제이콥을 바라보고 있었다. 빈종이 같지만, 구겨져있었고, 로스는 그 사이에서 의심과 상처의 작은 틈을 발견할 수 있었다. 죽음을 앞둔 순간에조차 매력적이었다.

제이콥은 힘을 주어 로스를 무대 위로 끌어내렸다. 빠른 속도로 쏘아져 나온 암살검이 로스의 목을 겨누었고, 그는 이 암살자를 보고 빙그레 웃기만 했다. 태어난 그 순간 이래로 로스는 언제든지 죽을 준비가 되어있었다. 그의 게임, 그의 이야기에서 죽음이란 완벽한 엔딩이었고, 아마 그의 죽음은 제이콥에게 고통스러운 흔적을 남길 것이다. 제이콥은 아마 죽는 순간에 그를 기억할 것이고, 로스는 그의 기억 속에 마지막으로 남은 사람이 될 것이다. 그게 로스의 목표 중 하나였다. 기억되는 것.

하지만 칼날은 그의 몸을 꿰뚫지 않았다. 제이콥의 얼굴은 자신의 약점 때문에 혐오와 고통으로 엉망으로 구겨져 있었다. 제이콥은 로스의 엉덩이 위에 다리를 벌리고 걸터앉아 있었는데, 언젠가 한번 취해봤던 자세이긴 했지만 이 순간에는 조금 달랐다. 그는 느릿하게 눈을 감고, 로스의 가슴에 머리를 떨어뜨렸다. 암살검은 그의 팔 보호대로 다시 빨려 들어갔다.

“못 하겠어.” 그가 중얼거렸고 로스는 거의 실망할 뻔 했다. 제가 이 소년에게 아무것도 가르치지 못했단 말인가?

“자유로워지고 싶지 않은 거야, 자기야?”

제이콥은 다시 일어나 앉았고, 손가락이 로스의 재킷을 움켜쥔 채 얼굴이 거의 맞닿을 때 까지 그를 끌어올렸다.

“이게 네 자유야, 로스? 이게 네가 _원하던 거야_ _?_ 네 모든 세상이 불타고 있어.”

로스는 아무것도 할 수 없었다. 고개를 뒤로 젖히고 낮은 목소리로 웃으며, 눈을 감았다. 제이콥이 그를 흔들고 상냥한 말로, 잔인한 어투로 대답을 요구하는 게 느껴졌지만 그는 제이콥을 위해 아무 것도 하지 않을 것이다. 그는 아직 준비가 되지 않았으므로.

“난 널 죽이지 않을 거야.” 마침내 제이콥은 으르렁거리더니 그를 놓고 자리에서 우아하게 일어났다. 아, 그는 너무나도 아름다웠다. “하지만 널 구하지도 않겠어.”

그는 그 말을 남기고 후드를 뒤집어 쓴 채 난간에 손을 짚고 그 너머 무대로 뛰어내렸다.

로스는 점점 더 따뜻해지는 걸 느끼며 나무바닥 위에 그대로 누워있었다. 이 멋진 극장의 천장을 바라보며 숨을 들이쉬었지만 폐 속에서 공기가 불타올랐다. 이 이후에도 살아갈 계획은 세워두지 않았다. 그는 그저 이 불꽃에 자신이 잡아먹혔으면 했다. 이 불길은 어쩌면 그의 살과 뼈를 불태워 새로운 무언가로 정화시킬지도 모른다. 숨이 가빠왔으나 그는 이곳에 남기로 결심하고 눈을 감았다. 그는 제이콥이 제 완벽한 결말을-잘 짜여진 죽음을 망쳐버리도록 놔두지 않을 것이다. 멀리서 무언가 소리가 들렸다. 발소리가 들리더니, 손이 그의 몸에 닿았다. 아니면 그저 불꽃이 비명을 지르며 그를 찢어발기는 소리였을까? 알 수 없었다, 모든 것이 암전되었으니.

*

 _로스가 제이콥을 처음 봤을 때부터_ _,_ _그는 제이콥을 원했다_ _._ _그를 가지고 싶었고_ _,_ _그를 집어삼키고 싶었다_ _._ _그는 제이콥을 먹어치우고 이 청년의 피부 아래 무엇이 자리 잡아 있는지 보기 위해 그를 찢어버리고 싶었다_ _._ _제이콥이 침대에 누워 잠을 청할 때 마다_ _,_ _그는 거친 손가락으로 피부위에 남은 부상의 흔적을 덧그리고_ _,_ _그가 다시 일어나 다음 라운드를 위해 기꺼이 다리를 벌려 줄 때까지 그를 만지고_ _,_ _핥았다_ _._ _아_ _,_ _제이콥은 어둡고 음란하고_ _,_ _달콤한 소리로 울었고 그 소리는 로스가 기쁨에 몸을 떨게 만들었다_ _._ _제이콥은 자신이 무엇을 원하는지는 알고 있었지만 침대 밖에서 그걸 언급하긴 부끄러워했다_ _._ _그는 항상_ _‘_ _마지막_ _’_ _이라고 언급했지만_ _,_ _로스를 거절하지 못했다_ _._

 _결코 싫증나지 않는 부덕한 춤이었고_ _,_ _그는 제이콥을 복종하게 만들 수 있는 다른 무언가를 찾아냈을 때 제이콥이 짓는 표정을 사랑했다_ _._ _로스는 블라이터스들이 제 할 일을 하는 동안 지붕 위에 서서 그의 귀에 대고 자신이 하고 싶어 하는 일들을 속삭이고_ _,_ _이 암살자가 섬세한 얼굴을 감추려 후드를 더 깊이 눌러쓰는 걸 기꺼이 볼 것이다_ _._

 _“_ _그만 해_ _,_ _로스_ _.”_

 _절대 멈추지 않았지만_ _._

 _“_ _이게 정말로 마지막이야_ _.”_ _제이콥은 항상 그렇게 우겼지만_ _,_ _결국 벽을 기어올라 창문을 통해 로스의 팔 안에 안기고는 했다_ _._

 _“_ _내 사랑_ _,_ _이 집에는 문이 있단다_ _._ _루이스의 직업을 무쓸모하게 만들 생각인거야_ _?”_

 _제이콥은 그저 입 맞추며 피부 밑에서 피어오르는 죽음의 열기와 와인의 향을 맛볼 뿐이었다_ _._

 _“_ _난 암살자야_ _.”_ _제이콥은 숨을 몰아쉬며 로스의 입술에 대고 굶주린 듯 한 소리를 냈다_ _. “_ _문 같은 건 지루해_ _.”_

 _도대체 무엇이 그들의 사이를 갈라놓을 수 있을까_ _?_ _제이콥은 완전히 그의 소유였고_ _,_ _절대 그를 거절하지 않았고_ _,_ _항상 그에게 돌아 왔다_ _._

 _그날 밤을 제외하면 말이다_ _._ _스타릭을 위해 일하는 아이들의 생존을 놓고 싸웠던 밤_ _,_ _그가 분노한 것은 제이콥의 눈에서 두려움을 읽었다는 사실 때문만이 아니다_ _._ _그가 로스의 어떤 목표보다도 그 아이들을 훨씬 신경 썼다는 점이 그를 분노케 했다_ _._

 _그 아이들은 자유로워지고자 하는 자의 위대한 계획에 아무런 연관도 없었다_ _._ _그는 강력한 파도에 휩쓸려가는 연인처럼_ _,_ _제 소유욕과 강한 포옹에서 멀어지는 제이콥을 느꼈다_ _._ _그 순간 로스의 어느 부분은 죽어버렸고_ _,_ _이 다음 단계는 아주 논리적이었다_ _._ _모든 것들은 결국 죽음으로 종말을 맞이한다_ _._ _모두가 그걸 알고 있었다_ _._

*

로스는 신음소리와 함께 일어났다. 입안에선 재의 맛이 났고, 피부는 담요에 쓸리는 것만으로도 고통을 호소할 정도로 예민해져 있었다.

“물.” 그가 신음하자 즉시 한잔의 와인이 로스의 입술에 닿았고, 그가 마시는 것을 돕기 위해 뒷통수를 받쳐주는 손이 있었다. 그는 그 첫 모금을 삼키고 나서 고개를 세차게 흔들며 일어나 앉으려고 애썼다.

“죄송합니다만, 이전에 물을 요구하신 적이 없어 준비하지 못했습니다.”

루이스였다. 로스의 눈이 뜨였지만 그는 곧바로 그걸 닫고 싶은 충동을 느꼈다. 머리가 아팠고 현기증이 일었으며, 입 안은 아직도 건조했고 그는 _기침을 멈출 수가 없었다_ _._

“왜 그랬지?” 그는 몸을 다시 웅크리기 전에 간신히 물었다. 왜 그가 자신을 구하고 계획을 망친 것일까?

“죄송합니다.” 그가 대답했다. “하지만 죽음에는 가치가 있어야 합니다, 직접 언급하셨듯이요.”

그가 괜찮아졌다고 느끼는 데엔. 입 안에서 더 이상 연기의 맛을 느끼지 못할 때 까진 며칠정도가 걸렸다. 스타릭은 자신의 심복 중 한명이 병든 것 정도는 신경 쓰지 않았다. 심복들은 하루살이처럼 죽어나갔지만 결국은 다시 대체될 것이었다. 암살단들은 그들의 머리를 치려 들었지만, 잘려나간 자리에선 항상 새로운 머리가 자라나고 있었다.

제이콥이 없는 삶으로 돌아간다는 것은 굉장히 이상했고, 루이스는 간혹 가다 로스의 책상 위에서 종이 위에 맹렬하게 쓰인 그의 이름을 발견할 수 있었다. 그는 제이콥의 구역으로 종종 블라이터스들을 보내고는 했지만, 그를 죽이기 위한 것이 아니라 유인하기 위한 것이었다. 제이콥이 없는 삶이란 이젠 불가능했다. 제이콥이 그를 죽이게 만들게 하려면 로스는 상당히 노력해야 할 테였다.

“Sir.” 루이스는 그의 뒤에 있는 문을 조용히 닫았다. “스타릭씨가 뵙길 원하십니다. 암살자를 죽였다는군요.”

로스의 펜은 종이 위에 멈춰있었고, 펜 끄트머리에서 떨어진 한 방울의 잉크가 이미 쓰여진 단어들을 얼룩지게 만들었다.

“죽였다고? 언제?”

“말씀하지 않으셨습니다.”

공허했다. 아무것도 느껴지지가 않았다. 마치 모든 것을 잃어버린 것만 같았다. 제이콥이 그의 안에서 죽어버렸을 때처럼 말이다. _아_ _._ 그게 루이스가 무감정하게 행동하는 비결이었을까? 로스는 자신의 변화를 후회하지 않았다. 그리고 제이콥에 대해서도 후회하지 않았고.

“모두가 내 계획을 말아먹으려고 작정이라도 한 건가? 아, 어쩌면 기뻐해야 할 지도 모르겠어. 전부 놀라운 소식 아닌가. 그렇지 않나? 이제는 우리가 움직여야 할 때라고 생각하는데, 루이스. 이 도시는 내게 아무것도 줄 수가 없군.”

루이스가 살짝 고개를 숙였다. “잘 알겠습니다.”

하지만 그들은 그리 멀리 가지 못했다. 한밤중, 로스가 몇 권의 책꽂이에서 책을 꺼내들었을 때 그의 뒤에서 인기척이 들렸다. 그 소리는 한없이 익숙해서 척추를 기쁨으로 오싹하게 만들었지만, 동시에 짜증이 들게 했다. 그는 손에 든 책들을 내려두고 천천히 돌아섰다. 거리에는 아직 가로등이 켜져 있었기에 그는 창틀에 웅크리고 있는 이 후드 쓴 인영의 정체를 쉽게 알아볼 수 있었다.

 _살아있었다_ _._

침묵이 감돌았고 그들은 잠시 동안 서로를 응시했다. 로스 옆에 위치한 촛불은 침입자의 얼굴을 밝혀줄 만큼 밝지는 못했으나 그는 이미 이 사람을 알고있었다. 그는 이 모습을, 이 냄새를, 부츠가 바닥에 부딪치며 내는 소리를 알고 있었다.

“스타릭이 내 누이를 죽였어….”

그 목소리, 로스가 알아보지 못한 건 목소리가 전부였다. 제이콥은 꼭 죽음을 목전에 둔 상처입은 짐승의 소리를 내고 있었고, 슬픔과 분노가 가득했다. 잠시 동안 로스는 그를 한심하게 여겼다. 지금의 그는 자신이 사랑에 빠졌던 청년이 아니었다. 하지만 그는 곧 자신도 저렇게 지낼 때가 있었던 걸 기억했다. 그가 자유롭지 못했을 때를. 어쩌면 자신이 제이콥을 이끌어 줄 수도 있을 것이다.

“그가 이비를 죽였어, 내 누나를.” 제이콥은 여전히 후드를 눌러쓰고 있었고, 그가 다가와 불빛 아래로 발을 들여놓았을 때 로스는 그의 얼굴을 가로지르는 흔적을 볼 수 있었다. 번들거리는 자국이 그의 뺨에서부터 턱 아래로 이어졌고 로스는 그게 눈물임을 깨달았다. 그는 제이콥이 우는 모습을 한 번도 본 적이 없었다.

로스는 조심스럽게 손을 뻗었지만 이내 자신이 장갑을 끼고 있다는 걸 알아차리고 멈칫했다. 세상은 역겨운 곳이었기에 그는 항상 장갑을 끼고 있었지만, 제이콥만은 그가 피부와 피부가 맞닿아야만 하는 존재였다. 그는 장갑의 손가락 끄트머리를 깨물어 잡아당긴 뒤 바닥에 내던졌고, 다른 쪽도 그렇게 했다. 후드를 젖히고 손가락으로 제이콥의 얼굴을 어루만지는 데는 몇 초밖에 걸리지 않았다. 아, 그는 이걸 너무나도 그리워했다. 하지만 제이콥의 눈은 비통으로 가득 차있었고, 그는 무게를 실어 로스에게 매달렸다.

“도와줘.” 제이콥은 거의 애원했다. “스타릭을 죽이게 도와줘, 혼자서는 할 수가 없어.”

로스는 조심스레 제이콥의 뺨을 쓰다듬고, 입술을 어루만졌다.

“아, 자기야. 네가 한 짓에도 불구하고 내가 왜 널 도와야 하지?”

그는 제이콥이 분노와 결단력만 남을 때 까지 눈물을 삼키는 모습을 볼 수 있었다.

“기억해? 난 네게 한 번도 거절을 말하지 않았어…. 하지만 그건 너도 마찬가지였고. 만일 날 도와준다면, 너와 함께 가겠어.”

그는 “너를 따르겠어.”라고 하지 않았다. 이 영리한 녀석 같으니. 제이콥은 아마도 이 도시의 어두운 골목이나 침대 위에서만 그에게 복종할 것이다. 하지만 제이콥은 이 용감한 암살자를 기억하고 있었다. 격투장에서 흐르는 피와 경쟁을 사랑하는 이를, 분노로 이 거리를 붉은 색으로 칠해 버릴 수 있는 사람을. 그게 바로 로스가 원했던- 모든 것을 공유 할수 있는 동등한 파트너였다. 그는 얌전히 따르는 하인에게는 이제 질렸다. 어쩌면 이게 그들의 기회일지 모른다.

“나와 함께 가겠다고? 어디로?”

“어디든지. 난 항상 떠나고 싶었어…. 그리고 이젠 날 붙들어 줄 것이 아무것도 없고.”

로스가 중얼거렸다. “가끔 자유로워지기 위해선 무언가를 잃어버리는 게 필요한 법이지.”

제이콥의 눈에 다시금 비탄이 돌아왔고 그는 로스가 그것들을 보지 못하게 눈을 감았지만, 로스는 이미 그의 눈을 본 이후였다.

“이비를 되살리기 위해서라면 모든 걸 바칠 수 있어.”

“나라고 하더라도?”

“너라고 할지라도. 만일 내가 널 죽였다면, 스타릭이 이비를 혼자 내버려 둘 정도로 충분히 혼란스러워 했을까?”

제이콥은 그를 여전히 붙든 채 올려다보고 있었고 로스는 진실을 부정할 수 없었다. 그는 거의 입술이 맞닿을 때 까지 그를 가까이 잡아당겼다.

“어쩌면. 모든 연극에서 죽음은 의미를 가지고 있지. 우연히 일어나는 일은 아무것도 없어. 어쩌면 그게 대부분의 사람들이 한심한 인생보다 비극을 선호하는 이유일지도 몰라. 매 번의 실수마다 이 세상에서 네가 탓 할 수 있는 건 너 자신뿐이지. 아니면 신을 탓하거나. 우리는 그 모든 것들에서 자유로워져야 해, 내 사랑.”

“내가 원하는 건 복수뿐이야.”

로스는 그를 향해 씩 웃었다. “좋아. 그게 첫 발걸음이야.”

“그럼 나를 도와주겠다는 건가?” 제이콥은 정말로 놀란 듯 보였다.

“네가 직접 부탁했잖나. 그러니 어떻게 거절하겠어?”

로스는 제이콥의 얼굴을 감싸고 키스를 위해 몸을 기울였다. 이가 부딪치는 키스였지만 모두가 그들이 잃어버렸던 것에 대해 필사적으로 갈구하는 키스였다. 그들은 서로의 몸에 대해 잘 알고있었고 그가 제이콥을 책상으로 밀었을 때는 그 어떤 일도 존재하지 않았던 것처럼 느껴졌다. 손길이 닿을 때 마다 옷가지들이 바닥으로 떨어졌고, 배신의 기억은 아무것도 아니게 되었다.

로스가 오일을 바른 손가락을 부드럽게 제이콥의 안에 밀어 넣으며 부드럽지 않은 행위를 준비할 때 제이콥은 이미 얼굴이 발갛게 달아올라 헐떡이는 상태였지만 그는 더 많은 손가락을, 더 많은 터치를, 더 많은 키스를 요구했다. 제이콥의 등 뒤에 놓여져 있는, 은은한 초의 빛이 그의 피부를 부드럽게 보이게 만들었지만 로스가 제이콥을 어루만졌을 때 그는 그 위에 새겨진 모든 흉터를 느낄 수 있었다. 그는 세상에 의해 거칠고 날카롭게 깎여있었고 로스는 그 모습을 사랑했다. 그는 제이콥의 모든 것을 사랑했다.

“제발….” 하지만 그건 애원보다는, 요구와 로스의 의무에 가깝게 들렸다.

그는 제이콥의 한쪽 다리를 팔꿈치 안쪽에 걸고 들어 올린 채 깊이 눌러 이 청년으로부터 쾌감에 떠는 신음을 이끌어냈다. 삽입이 이루어질 때 로스는 눈을 감았지만, 그건 아주 잠시 뿐이었다. 로스는 항상 제이콥을 눈에 담고 싶어 했다. 그가 어떻게 자신의 아래에서 꿈틀거리고 몸을 비트는지, 그가 이 모든 추삽질을 선물과도 같이 받아들이는지 그 모든 모습을.

로스는 속도를 조금 올렸다. 그의 몸이 피로를 호소했지만 그는 제이콥을 절정으로 몰아가고 싶었다. 그는 몸을 조금 더 숙인 채 몸을 꼭 맞대고는 무겁게 헐떡이며 입을 열었다.

“이게 끝나면…. 넌 영원히 내게 되겠지. 그렇지?”

제이콥은 눈을 꽉 감은 채로 책상의 모서리를 잡아 앞으로 밀리지 않으려 애썼다. 로스는 거칠고 가혹했으며 제이콥이 할 수 있는 건 없었다. 그는 자신을 더 안쪽으로 밀어넣으며 제이콥의 목덜미를 깨물었다. 그는 이전에도 흔적을 남긴 적이 있었지만, 이번에 그는 피부를 잡아찢고 비릿한 금속의 맛을 느끼며 이 아름다운 청년이 훌쩍이는 소리를 듣고 싶었다.

“그래.” 제이콥이 헐떡였다. 그 헐떡임이 쾌감에 의한 것인지, 아니면 질문에 대한 대답이었는지 로스는 알지 못했다. 아마도 양쪽 다 일 것이다.

그는 허리를 몇 번 더 털고 나서 낮은 신음소리와 함께 제이콥의 안에 쏟아냈다. 다리가 휘청거려 거의 넘어질 뻔 했지만, 그 대신 그는 제이콥의 몸 위에 엎드려 그들이 만들어 둔 엉망진창을 사이에 두고 숨을 몰아쉬었다. 아마 그들은 이번 섹스 이후 이곳에 다시 돌아오지 않을 것이다.

로스는 아무 말이 없었다. 그저 그의 입술에 묻은 핏방울을 핥을 뿐이었다.

“우리 아버지는,” 제이콥이 갑작스레 입을 열었다. 안도감에 말이 흐려졌다. “아이들을 신경 쓰지 않았어…. _우리가_ 아이들일 때 신경 쓰지 않았지. 그가 원한 건 오직 그에게 복종하는 암살자의 형제단뿐이었어. 아이들은 어른처럼 다뤄지지 대해지지 말아야 해, 살아남거나 거리의 잔혹함에 노출되지 않기 위해 공장에서 일해야 하는 것도 없어야 해. 그게 내 두려움을 건드렸어…. 어쩔 수가 없었어.”

로스는 제이콥이 자신을 배신했던 날, 지붕 위에서 벌어졌던 일을 언급하고 있다는 걸 깨달았다.

“그대신 뭘 하려는 거야?” 그는 아직 성기를 빼지 않은 채로 제이콥에게 물었다. “그 애들을 입양이라도 하면 네 기분이 조금 더 나아질 것 같아? 네 아버지보다 더 나은 사람 같아서?”

제이콥은 거의 웃음을 터트렸다. “그거 좀 솔깃하네, 도와주겠어?”

“네가 원한다면 그 이상도. 이제야 알겠어. 네가 나를 타락시켰군.”

제이콥은 웃음과 흐느낌 사이에 있는 자포자기한 듯 한 소리를 내며 다시 한 번 입술을 맞댔다.

“ _내가 널_ 타락시켰다고?” 그는 다시 키스하기 전 속삭였다. “음, 나한테 아이디어가 있어.”

제이콥의 목소리가 좀 더 어둡고 활기차게 바뀌자 로스는 몸을 떨었다. 어쩌면 로스는 그를 위해 제 자유를 약간 포기할 수 있을지도 모른다. 충분히 그럴 가치가 있었다.

*

스타릭은 수의를 걸친 채 바닥 위에 누워 숨을 거뒀고, 그 모습은 로스에게 있어 그가 생전의 템플러였던 모습보다 더 존경할만한 가치가 있게 보였다. 제이콥은 스타릭을 향해 몸을 숙이고 있었고, 피에 물든 칼날은 아직 시신 위에서 맴돌고 있었다. 로스는 그의 전 고용주가 죽은 것에 대해 아무것도 느끼지 못했다. 그는 오직 제이콥이 그의 누이를 떠나보내고 자유로워 질 수 있도록, 제이콥이 제 복수를 끝마치는 것만 신경 썼다. 그는 이 암살자의 눈빛이 바뀌는걸 보았고, 얼굴을 굳힌 채 흰 천조각으로 치명상을 훑어 피를 묻혀내는 걸 보고 있었다.

그들은 수의를 원래 그게 위치해 있던 곳에 다시 봉인했다. 둘 다 수의가 가진 힘에는 흥미가 없었다. 로스는 진정한 파워는 사람으로부터 오는 것이지, 이런 유물로부터 오는 게 아님을 알고 있었다. 그런 것은 스타릭처럼 한심한 죽음을 맞이하게 해줄 뿐이다. 이제 제이콥은 이곳을 떠나 다시는 돌아오지 않을 것이다.

“이제 어디로 갈 거지?” 제이콥은 로스가 빅 벤의 지붕 위로 올라오는 것을 도왔다, 떠오르는 일출의 빛은 거의 그들을 눈멀게 할 정도였다. 약한 안개가 런던의 거리를 뒤덮고 있었고, 드러나는 것은 제이콥이 사랑했던 지붕들 밖에 없었다. 그는 땅을 한 번도 밟지 않고도 이 도시를 여행할 수 있었다. 로스는 그가 지을 수 있는 가장 악마 같은 미소를 지으며 제이콥의 등에 몸을 기대고, 까마귀(Rook)의 날개처럼 그의 팔을 들어올렸다.

“그냥 눈을 감고, 방향을 정해 봐.”


End file.
